Of The Sky Episode 01 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
“It is our duty to do what Catastrophe tells us to do,” an unseen person says. The person's voice sounded very threatening and came from the darkness that was covering the world of rainbows, known as Skyriver. “In order to stop the curse of light, is what we have been told to do. And I tell you, nothing will stop us from completing this order!" The silhouette of the person appears as the darkness slowly starts to turn into dusk. “If that is your goal, then we will have to stop you” a woman shouts, concerned. “We've already sent our guards of the rainbow who will seek for the legendary warriors of the rainbow! The ones who will defeat the power of darkness!” Then, the woman was slightly shown as she appears in front of the rays of the sun that manage to come through the dusk. The appearance of her resembled a royal person, so it could be assumed that she was part of the Royal Family of Skyriver. “The legendary warriors will stop you!” she shouts. “Legendary warriors, hm?” the person wonders, doubting her as his silhouette disappears. OPENING “Over here!” A girl shouts. She was a member of the girls' basketball team of the private Nijiiro Middle School. The morning classes were over already so the students meet for their afternoon classes or club activities. If a student wasn't a member in a club or didn't have any classes in the afternoon, they were allowed to leave. A girl passes the ball to the captain of the team. Not long after that, the training is over and the girls go to change their clothes. “Good game everyone!” the girl shouts. “If we play that good next month, we will definitely win!” she says with a bright smile. “Okay, see you next week,” she says and waves at those who are leaving. “Hm, Ruby,” one of Ruby's friends, Kiishi Topaz, says while thinking. “I didn’t know you were that good last time,” she said jokingly and was supported by Mikanki Amber, Ruby's other best friend. “Topaz, Amber!” Ruby shouts happily but surprised. “That’s not true! You know that!” she says, laughing but was also pouts a little bit. “Why does your courses always take so long compared to the ours?” Amber sighs as she asks Ruby. “Maybe, it has something to do with Ruby,” Topaz says and starts laughing. “Haha, very funny. So, you two waited for me?” Ruby then wonders, not surprised at all. They usually wait for each other after school. “Jep. You haven’t forgotten it, have you?” Topaz asks. “What we planned?” Ruby nods. “No. I haven’t!” “Good, then do you want to change first?” Amber asks. Ruby then looks very surprised and says, “What? Changing into a too short skirt? No way!” Topaz and Amber nod. “Then let’s go to the Nijiiro Kaigan!” Amber shouts as the Nijiiro Kaigan, the local coast of the town, was Amber's favorite place in the whole town. Meanwhile, at the Kaigan, the place the three girls are heading to, a creature from Skyriver, most likely a color guard lands. The creature resembled a white bear even though it had some features of a stuffed animal and had red markings on her paws. "Is this it?" The creature wonders as it looks around for a bit. "The world of light is quite big..." It mumbles to it itself, realizing that finding someone might not be too easy. "How am I supposed to find anyone in this big world?!" It shouts as it starts to think about what happens if she can't find the person who is destined to be her partner. She slightly turns her head, seeing nothing but water as she decides to at least try it. "Alright, I need to find them!" It said determinedly and walks towards the town. After a little while, the creature arrives at the coast one more time. "Oh no, I'm here again!" She shouts confused. And as she looks up, she sees some kind of shadow arriving on Earth, at the same space she landed: on this beach. Shocked, she hides behind a stone, watching the shadow fly towards the forest as a man leaves the shadow. "Light." The man mumbles. "I can feel it." He looks around for a while but is unable to see the creature. "They're here..." The creature says scared, hoping that he would not notice her at all. "All I have to do now, is find these legendary warriors and crush their powers." The man says serious but the creature is unable to see what he is doing after that. "Ruby, hurry up! I can't believe we took that long from the school to the coast!" Amber shouts in a serious tone, slightly looking at Ruby. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry." Ruby mumbles in an untouched tone. "Look at the sea!" Amber then says as they arrive at the coast. "I can feel the power of the sun." She says happily, letting her face get touched by the warmth of the sun. "We know that you love the coast very much, Amber." Ruby sighs as she and Topaz get closer to their friend. "Besides all the beauty, I cannot relate at all." She adds quietly. "It's the sun, the emotions!" Amber explains with a smile. "There's no other place in that town that gives me the same vibes as this coast." "The beach usually makes me sentimental," Topaz says, thinking about Amber's words. "Sentimental? Why's that?" Ruby and Topaz wonder. "A coast or beach is a place of fun, not to worry about." Amber then adds strictly. "Ah, that feeling!" Ruby says stretching her arms away from her body. "I feel my power being re-charged. This must be the power of life!" She says seriously. "The sun is bright, yeah." Topaz nods. "But if you want sand and sun you can also visit me." She adds joking, referring to her home, the Yellow Sun Ranch. As Amber starts talking, Ruby and Topaz look at each other like they agreed to something. "It's not the same. You just can't compare the beauty of untouched nature with a ranch!" Amber says after hearing Topaz' words. “Alright! Let’s do it!” Ruby says, looking at Topaz, who nods in agreement while Amber has no idea what they were talking about “Do what?” she asks. Ruby and Topaz then look at each other and start smiling. A moment later, the two push Amber in the water. “Not fair!” Amber calls out as she tries to stand up again. “It was never supposed to be fair, Amber,” Ruby explains while laughing. “It was supposed to be funny!” “Oh yeah? Well it wasn’t!” Amber says seriously. “Then, why are you smiling?” Topaz asks, surprised. “I’m not,” Amber replies seriously but then also starts smiling. The little creature witnesses the whole scene and is surprised by the harmony the three girls had together. "Amazing," she mumbles as she is still hiding behind the stone. "Yeah, Ruby, Amber," Topaz starts, looking at her phone to see the time. "I should go home now, I promised to help at the ranch," she says, determined as she puts her phone back in her bag. "Don't worry, I'll have to go too," Amber says in a hurry as she tries to dry her hair. "What? Really? But it's so early! And you don't have to help out today!" Ruby says, doubting her friends. "Yeah, you know. I have other things to do," Amber says as she slightly rolls her eyes and walks over to Topaz. "Don't be down about it," Topaz says, jokingly. "See you tomorrow at school, 'kay?" She adds, waving as she turns away from Ruby. "You are funny, I have to work tomorrow!" Ruby shouts seriously as the two leave. "Then, just at school!" Amber shouts back and waves one more time. "Rude, just to leave me alone like this," Ruby says, pouting a bit and takes a little rock to throw it in the ocean. "I wonder..." the creature mumbles. "What that feeling is..." she looks around, realizing that the power of darkness is still present. "Uh oh!" She shouts worryingly. "Didn't he leave before?" The creature worries, unsure if it should show itself or just stay hidden behind the rock. "I hope he'll leave the girl alone," the creature mumbles as she gets behind the rock again. "I feel it," the man, who came from a flying shadow, says as he walks along the coast. "The power of a heavenly color. It is close..." he mumbles, getting closer to the part of the coast where Ruby and her friends were. Ruby is still there and is looking at the ocean, while the creature hides behind a rock, wondering how she should talk to Ruby. "Alone, I see?" The man started smiles and decides to get closer to Ruby. “Found you,” the man says as he slightly smiles while he looks at Ruby. Confused that he was talking to her, Ruby turns to him, standing up. "Um..." She mumbles, confused. How did I not notice him? Where was I in my mind?! Ruby thought and tries not to panic. The person looks at Ruby for a while and turns to the rock the creature was hiding behind. "Don't act like I'm stupid. I can sense you, color guard!" He said seriously with a pretty pissed of tone. "But too bad that you can't get in contact with the chosen one anymore!" He says seriously and starts laughing. "What?" Ruby wonders confused. "I knew it!" The creature comes out from behind the stone. "How come he knew?!" She shouts at herself, leaving Ruby surprised. "Wha-Wait a second!!" Ruby shouts in confusion which caused the two to look at Ruby for a while. "Who are you and why did that plushie talk? And what are you talking about?!" Ruby takes a deep breath. "Also, you look foreign. Why do you speak Japanese?" Ruby wonders as she calms herself down. "What's wrong with you humans?" The man wonders as he shakes his head. "It's a shame that I don't have time to explain it all to you, little girl." The man says seriously, even though he had his face turned away from Ruby. "But I don't want to come off rude. My name's Hollow, better remember it- though, you will not have the chance to," Hollow says as he introduces himself. He then summons some kind of magical sphere, which he throws at the rock the creature from Skyriver hid behind. The creature gets away and runs to Ruby. "Run, it's only getting worse now!" "Stop talking, you are just a bear!" Ruby says seriously and watches the bear get closer to her. "Don't call me bear, human!" The creature says, sounding quite offended. "I'm Scarlet, the guardian of the red rainbow," Scarlet introduces herself, stopping in front of Ruby's feet. "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Akahane Ruby," Ruby introduces herself as well. "Wait, what-?!" She then realizes that nothing Scarlet said made sense. "We don't have time for that! Run away!" Scarlet says seriously, pointing at the monster that just grew in front of them. "It's too late..." Scarlet mumbles. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, then I can tell you everything!" She says determined and tries to fight off the Katahowa. But Scarlet's powers weren't even close to matching the power of the Katahowa. In the next moment, the Katahowa had sucked up all colors of this place, only leaving Ruby's eye color. "She really is it," Scarlet says determinedly and jumps up to Ruby. "You are chosen!" She says happily. "Chosen? For what? Having red hair?" Ruby wonders doubting, seeing that she also didn't lose all her colors. "Stop fooling around and use the power of the rainbow already!" Scarlet shouts seriously and transforms into a strange device which Ruby caught in surprise. "Give up, little guardian. What will a little girl from Earth do against the mighty monsters of the new moon?" Hollow wonders as he starts laughing a bit. "Oh, a girl can do a lot!" Ruby says seriously. "I might have no idea what you are talking about, but don't act like I don't have the chance to change things!" She adds as she looks at Hollow seriously. "Oh, I'm scared now," Hollow sighs, unimpressed and sends the Katahowa to attack her. "Run!" Scarlet shouts in her commune form. "There's no time!" "No!" Ruby says seriously. "I will never run away!" She shouts seriously. Suddenly, a bright red light comes from inside Ruby's heart and her hair changes color and grows longer as well as the color of her eyes. “What happened?” Ruby wonders looking at herself. “It's the power of the red rainbow!” Scarlet explains happily. "If you believe that you can change something, than I will lend you the power to do so!" Scarlet says, offering Ruby her powers and Ruby nods. Ruby closes her eyes and finds herself in front of a magical environment again. She holds the device in front of her body and shouts, "Rainbow Paint Over!" Then, fire appears all around her body and changes into clothes as she turns around. Her commune disappears and after her transformation, she poses and shouts, “Burn, the hot flame of passion!” “The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Crimson!” “Guardian Angel Crimson…” Hollow repeats undoubtedly. “Very well. Katahowa! Destroy the red rainbow!” He shouts and the Katahowa starts attacking Crimson. But Crimson dodges the attack and starts her first offensive fight. She punches and kicks the Katahowa a few times until it kicks her to the next big rock. But Crimson stands up again. “Never...” she mumbles quietly and ran towards the monster and jumps right behind it. While jumping over it, she grabs its arm and tosses it at Hollow. “How?!” He shouts but didn't hesitate to teleport to another place at the coast. “How can a young girl be so strong?!” He mumbles in surprise. Crimson turns around with a very serious expression. “Wanna know? I'll show you,” she says and gets closer to the Katahowa. She creates a ball made of fire. It wasn’t as small as the ball of darkness that Hollow had summoned to create the Katahowa. It was more of the size of a basketball. She holds it in her left hand. “Burn! Passionate colored flame!” she calls and raises her hand to throw the ball. “Burn! Red Burning!!” She throws the attack at the Katahowa and the monster is defeated. The aura of the ball of darkness disappears again and it turns back into a normal rock again. Crimson turns to see that Hollow was gone already. The colors finally come back and Crimson transforms into Ruby again. The device turns into Scarlet again. “You are amazing, Ruby! I mean Crimson,” Scarlet says happily as Ruby looks at her. “I don't think I get what just happened,” Ruby sighs, exhausted. “I can explain it to you,” Scarlet says nicely. “Hopefully, this is all so confusing. How come I have to fight against those monsters?” Ruby asks. “Besides, what exactly are you?” Scarlet nods. “I’m the current guardian of the red rainbow of the beautiful world of Skyriver. Before it had been destroyed. So I came here to search for the warrior of fire!” Scarlet explains. “Please help me to defeat Catastrophe and his elite warriors to save this world!” Ruby turns to the ocean. “I don’t think I get what you are telling me right now. But Akahane Ruby doesn’t run from fights. So, I will help you!” Ruby says determinedly. The sun is shining on her, Scarlet and the whole town. “But Scarlet, is there any chance that I'm not alone in these fights?” Ruby asks worryingly. thinking about what might come to her... Category:Archive: Episodes